White Horse
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: This is a one-shot about Rachel realizing that she never really had a chance with Percy. Takes place in different spots in time; all in TLO. PercyxRachelxAnnabeth love triangle.


I had to block the tears. From my spot in the shadows, I could see the genuine affection in his eyes, directed at her, the beautiful girl on the floor. They were talking, about something like heads or whatever. The Aphrodite girl that hovered above them awwed in the moment of romance. However, while they were getting their cute little love going, I was having my heart broken. I couldn't watch them anymore. I turned to Nico, the one person who I could trust with this. He knew how it felt to be hurt by Percy. He nodded in understanding and we shadow traveled back to the helicopter. He gave me a quick hug, before laying down and sleeping on the floor.  
>Before long, he woke up and seemed to melt into the darkness, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I understood. Percy, even though I loved him, was not the one for me. He had Annabeth. I kinda already knew my fate, I had dreams about it. It involved no boys, especially no boys named Perceus Jackson. If I ever had a chance to be Percy's girl, I had to fight to win him over, had to fight to have the upperhand. I almost laughed out loud. Those dreams of a wedding on the beach? Please. Riding away, after Percy swept me up onto his white horse. No chance.<br>(:3)  
>"Rachel?"<br>I turned to see Percy coming into my decked out cave.  
>"Why did you do it? You... Me... We could have-"<br>I just smiled. He was so flustered, and he looked so confused. "Percy, Percy, Percy. Calypso, Annabeth, then me. Your decision is made for you. You only liked me, you only felt pity for Calypso. You truley love Annabeth, good luck. I'm sorry, but even if you don't realize it, you only want her."  
>If possible, now he looked even more embarassed. I waved at him, and he took the hint. He put his hands in his pockets, head down, and he began to leave.<br>"Oh, and Rachel?"  
>I turned around. "Yeah?"<br>"Thanks."  
>We smiled, and I had a pretty good feeling that he was going to think, somehwere quiet. I watched untill I lost sight of his orange tshirt. I then had a mini vision, it showed Percy and his mother, when he was just a toddler. He was sitting at an old table, and his mom was wearing her candy shop uniform. A cake was sitting in front of him, marked with a big '3'. I realized what the meaning of it at this time was. I rushed back to the mouth of the cave. "PERCY!"<br>But he was gone. I slumped over. "Happy birthday." I whispered.  
>(:3)<br>I rested aginst one of the pine trees, smiling as I watched some of the younger campers embrace their mortal parents at the base of the hill. Finally, my ride pulled up. I was about to rush down the hill when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I looked back to see that it was Nico. "Have fun at home." He cast a longing glance at the stretch limo.  
>"You can come- if you want, my parents won't care if you stick around..."<br>"Naw, I gotta stay at camp, you know, train with stuff that doesn't involve death."  
>"Kay, then. See you next summer, Nico."<br>I walked down the steep slope that led to our chouffer. He gave me a toothy grin and I awarded him what I considered to be a friendly nod. The door slid open and I settled down on the leather seat. I looked back in the rearview mirror.  
>Annabeth and Percy were racing down the same hill I just raced down myself. The old pain was surging forward again, and I choked down the sobs that were threatening to overtake me.<br>I reminded myself of what I said to Percy. I was right. I had to move past this.  
>It was too late for Percy or anyone on a white horse to catch me.<p>Angel: *hides*<br>Dominick: sorry, guys, don't know what this is about. *pulls Angel out of hiding place*  
>Angel: that was the WORST thing I've ever written...*runs off to cry in a corner* wahhhhh Dom: Angel is sorry for all crappiness and would like to say that she typed this on her itouch, if that helps her case. Sorry for any confusion, what happened is this:<br>1. Rachel was watching Annabeth and Percy 2. She realized that she has no chance of being with Percy.  
>3. Nico was there with her, and he shadow traveled her from and back to her helicopter.<br>4. After she became the oracle and before the underwater kiss, Percy came to talk to her.  
>5. Once camp was done for the summer; she invited Nico obverse and he declined.<br>6. As she's pulling away in her limo, she seesPercy and Annabeth running down the hill.  
>Angel: I think that helped. Thank you bubby! *hugs Dom*<br>Dom: *pushes away* not in front of the readers! Oh and those readers should review! 


End file.
